She said Yes
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are having trouble and Barbosa is about to die hungrey Elizabeths the crew's chef 0.0. Will feels betreyed beyond anything, but love can overcome anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Well I guess the weddings off then is it?"

Elizabeth shot Barbosa a glance.

"The fact that-"

"Forget it," he said walking by. "i can really care less about you and him. Fix the rigging it looks like it ate was you cooked last night."

Elizabeth gasped and watched him walk away. Then she heard a familiar laugh.

"Whats so funny Mr. Turner?" she spat coldly.

He just continued to smile while covering his mouth and waved and laughed again.

"Your so immature." she looked at him with a don't-mess-with-me look.

"Your bad at cooking." he looked at the ring she still had on. "And apparently in denial."

"TURNER! STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER HERE!"

Elizabeth was onece again in the kitchen. But she realized that why the cooking was so horrible was because of all the salty water falling from her eyes. The kitchen was small, and had a lock. While the rest of the crew was out talking, Elizabethwas free to fall back on a sack of potatoes and cry for a good five minutes before Barbosa banged on the door yelling that he was hungry so much that he would think that food poisoning would be okay.

Elizabeth wasn't a bad cook.

She could boil water.

She could make pasta.

She was a good cook.

And apparently in denial.

She looked at the gold ring Will had given her when he first asked her to be his.

_"Will where are we going?"_

_"Just come on! I told you it was suprise."_

_"Last time you said it was a surprise you tried to take to that guy Benny's food place."_

_"He makes good pasta."_

_"Will he had a crush on you!"_

_"Can you blame him?"_

_Elizabeth smiled and clutched his hand harder._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Turn around." _

_Will placed a cloth around her eyes. She tried to look at him but he just grabbed her hand and led her up onto a ship._

_"Will?" she asked when he let go._

_"You can take it off."_

_She took it off and gasped. It was the ship that Elizabeth had crossed from England on and found Will._

_"Will how did you-"_

_"They decided to stop the voagages, the Captain said I can tak eyou here for one night before her takes it apart."_

_Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Will."_

_"I love you."_

_He smiled. "I know."_

_She playfully pushed him._

_"Hey put the cloth back on. I have something else."_

_Elizabeth reached to put the cloth back on with out delay. Will led her to the edge of the boat and placed a small box on the edge. He pushed her head down so she can see it. He quietly opened it. The small gold ring with little engraves of flowers. He walked behind her and started to undo the knot she had put it in. He slowly took it off._

_Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw what she had been seeing in her dreams. She turned around and took him right in her arms and pulled him into the longest kiss she had ver given him. She hugged him and whispered into his ear:_

_"Yes."_

_And he picked her up and spun her around._

_Even though no one could her he yelled_

_"SHE SAID YES!!!"_

_Elizabeth laughed, and when he put her down they kissed again, and Will put on the ring._

_True love had never been so romantic._

Elizabeth snapped away from her day dream and heard the whole crew banging againest the door. Hands where poking out from under the door. Elizabeth took some water and drowned the fire and grabbed the stew she had made.

"Good god, stew again?"

"You spent an hour in there, is there even meat in that?"

"Is there _anything _in stew?"

"Miss Swann! You left only water in the pot!" Barbosa growled. "I am about to die hungrey! Mr. Turner! Go assist our Ship's idiot in the kitchen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Will still didn't look at her, but he took the water, poured it out, and left it in the sink. He took the fish that was thrown into a barrel and chopped it up and threw it onto a skillet; Elizabeth watched in amazement.

Will took some of the rice and mixed it in with some beans and took the finished fish and dropped them in. He wrapped up twelve fish tacos. In ten minutes, he was done.

"Get the bread Miss Swann," he mumbled. Elizabeth did as she was told and trailed out with the bread and set it in the middle of the table. She took her spot, beside Tia Damala and reached out for the food. She put a taco on her plate and picked it up and ate it.

She couldn't deny it; Will was great at cooking. Will reached from one but Barbosa had already taken two, so he reached for some bread. Elizabeth stared at her plate, the half eaten taco. She looked up at will, who met her eye contact, and she pointed to the plate.

"want it?" she mouthed.

He shook his head and reached for another piece of bread.

!#$&(#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!!#$&()

Elizabeth was laying in her hammock. She wasn't falling asleep. She was thinking of a certain blacksmith. She sighed and thought about dinner. Will was on watch tonight. He had barely anything for dinner. She picked up the lantern at her left and walked out of the door quietly.

The warmth hit her face as she opened the door. She saw Will leaning against the edge, looking out at the water. She opened the door to the kitchen, so quietly he didn't move. She looked through the kitchen and found what she was looking for.

!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!&()(&$#!!#$&()(&

She looked at him, and took in a deep breath. It was only her true love. Who saw her kissing his friend. And probably knew she killed him. Considering, could this be so hard?

Yes, yes it could.

She walked over to him and clinked down a bowl. He looked at her then looked at the bowl.

"Pasta," she said. She slid it over. "For you."

He looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Because," she said. "You ate bread. For dinner."

"I'm used to it." He said. "I'm okay."

She looked at him.

"Please? It's chicken flavored…"she offered like a child as she waved it in him face.

"I'm not hungrey," he said. "I'm really okay."

Elizabeth looked him.

"I'll leave it out for you." She started to walk away when he called.

"Thanks Elizabeth."

She blushed.

"Your Welcome Will."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the matter?" Tia Damala asked Elizabeth when she found her sulking a bit on the stairs. She held her favorite book in her hand, something she carried with her everywhere, but it was closed, and she was looking out to the sea. She was the only one that was on the deck on the cloudy day. It had started to sprinkle, just a bit, so water droplets where gathering on her nose, dropping off onto her pants.

"Nothing," she said, looking down. The rain started to come down harder onto the deck. She felt like she was getting a cold, but she didn't care.

"Somtin is wrong," she said, taking rum from her pocket and handing it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Why am I still wearing this?" she asked, as she tried to take off the ring. But she couldn't, she didn't want to. She wanted to keep it on.

"It's not like I'm going to become Mrs. Turner anytime soon, so why am I? He hates me, so why am I keeping something given to me by someone who hates me? I shouldn't be, I'm in denial, like he said. But I can't take it off, it reminds me of everything before this crap. It's never going to be like that again."

Tia Damla rolled her eyes.

"Child, every relationship has to go through things, despite what fairy tales write, there's no perfect happy ending. You get reality, you get tears, you get tragedy. And if your luckeh, you get true love thrown in somewhere, don't be complainin' about it, true love always come around."

With that she got up and left, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

Tia Damla walked down the wet staircase into the dining room and into the kitchen. Will was sitting, seeing to be lost in his thoughts, as she arproched him.

"What's biting you?"

"Nothing," he said.

"What's the matter?"

Will looked up at her.

"Why would she do this??" he asked in a harsh tone. "Why?? She knew it would hurt her, so why? That's all I want to know."

"That's all?"

He nodded.

She sighed and sat down on the counter.

"Mr. Turner, she did it to save you," she said. "and the rest of the idiots onn board but 'hat don' matter, there's no logic, and unless Elizabeth had lost her brain, then I think there's a reson for taking a drastic measure." she left him alone then.

"Will," avoice said, who was standing at the door. Tia and will turned their heads and Tia smiled.

"Will I'm sorry-" she said.

But it was too late, he had takken her into his arms and kissed her.

Tia smield, her work was done.


End file.
